Writer's Meme
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Well. I did this on devArt so I figured I'd post it here. Obviously, most aren't finished and will never be finished unless you want them to be.


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. Working with Meat-Jack Off Jill

"So you're a vegetarian and you're working in a meat fast food place?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy glared at her. "So what? It's not like I'm happy to be here. I just want that moped over there." He pointed to the moped on the stand in one of the restaurant corners.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
2. Let Me Think About It-Ida Corr

Raven was meditating in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She grimaced, thinking it was Starfire coming to ask her to go shopping, for the fourth time that week. And it was only Monday. Without opening her eyes, she said, "What do you want?"

"Hey, Rae. It's me. Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy said through her door.

So it wasn't Starfire. It was Beast Boy. That was even worse.  
3. Girl at the Rock Show-Blink 182

Beast Boy looked over at Raven who had her hood up and covering most of her face and was crossing her arms.

"C'mon, Rae! Have some fun!" he screamed over the booming concert music.

Raven glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'd rather not. In fact, I'd rather leave."

The changeling pouted. "Raaaaaveeeen! I thought you said you liked this band!"

Raven turned to face him fully. "Blink 182? Are you kidding me?"  
4. Stand My Ground-Within Temptation

Raven sat on her bed, curled up in a ball. Why was BB being such a jackass lately? Sometimes he'd just blow up in her face for no reason. Recently, he'd be pointing out her flaws such as being an introvert and being half-demon. Things that weren't her fault. It wasn't fair. She didn't tease him about being green or a tofu-loving vegetarian. Who the hell did he think he was?

And then later he'd come back and apologize like he didn't do anything major.

And she always gave in.

Well, not this time. This time she would stand her ground. She wasn't going to give into him anymore.

Just as she said that she heard a knock at her door. It was him. It was time.

Goodbye, Beast Boy.  
5. Just Crusin'-Will Smith

Beast Boy walked into the common room and sat on the couch next to Raven, who was reading a book. He scooted close to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

Without looking up from her book, she asked in a deadpan, "What do you want?"

Beast Boy grinned and said, "Wanna go for a walk in the park? You know, just talk?"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Is it necessary to go to the park to do something we're doing right now?"

BB shook his head. "No! I meant, you know, like, talk."

The empath raised one of her thin eyebrows. "You're not making any sense right now."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted this to be kind of like a, a date, you know?"  
6. Lovefool-The Cardigans

Raven propped her head up by her hand. She stared at the green changeling from across the pizza table. Since when did he get so tall? He used to be the shortest in the group. Now he was probably a foot taller than her. Plus, now he was more. . .muscular. It was sexy in a way.

Raven mentally shook off that thought. What was she thinking? This was _Beast Boy_ we were talking about! Since when was he ever sexy?

'_Since now,'_ Lust said inside her head.

Raven physically scowled. _'Shut up. No one asked you.'_  
7. Simple and Clean-Utada Kikaru

Raven felt Beast Boy's gloved hand travel down to her hip and start to grope. Her breath caught and she pushed him away.

Beast Boy, bewildered by the sudden break in their embrace, looked at questioningly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not ready for that kind of stuff, yet. I mean, it's only been about a month." She crossed her arms and scooted to the edge of the crescent couch in the common room. "I can't believe you would try something like that."

Beast Boy started to scoot closer to her. "I'm sorry. I kinda just thought-"

Raven turned on him. "That's just it. You _thought_. Next time, know." She got up and walked into the kitchen and began preparing some tea.

Beast Boy walked after her and grabbed her torso from behind. "I said I was sorry. Can't you just forgive me?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

His girlfriend sighed. "Only if you promise from now on to keep it simple and clean. At least until I'm ready."

He smiled. "Promise."  
8. Love Story-Taylor Swift

Raven curled up next to her husband. Who would've thought he'd ever be her husband? She remembered when they had first met. He was cute. But more like a "little boy at the store holding his mommy's hand" cute than "he's the one I want to lose my virginity to" cute. And now look at her. Nude, in the arms of her beloved green beau.

She also remembered when they had first told the other Titans of their newfound relationship. Starfire, of course, had flipped out and started planning on an unnecessary party. Cyborg took Beast Boy off to the side to explain the rules and limits which Raven had smiled inwardly at. And then there was Robin.

Let's just say that he was unhappy was an understatement.

He had forbidden them being together for a couple months, but they convinced him otherwise.  
9. Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift

Beast Boy and Terra walked off, hand in hand off to have a night of fun in the town. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all waved to their friends while Raven sulked underneath her hood in the background.

'_Why did he pick her? I've loved him longer. I've been here longer. Heck, I think he might've even love me back. And then she just walks in and suddenly he's head over heels in love with that bitch. Don't I ever get a happy ending?'_ Raven ranted inside her mind.

She turned away from all her friends and walked back to her room as a single tear ran down her face.  
10. America's Suitehearts-Fall Out Boy

"Hey Raven! Starfire and Robin have paired up and left and Cyborg's gone back to that all-you-can-eat Japanese buffet! Why don't me and you hang out?" Beast Boy optimistically asked his Gothic friend.

Raven lowered her hood and said, "You should know better Beast Boy. I don't hang out. Especially not with you."

Beast Boy's ears drooped and his shoulders slumped. "Ouch, Rae. That hurts."

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Would you stop calling me Rae? My name's _Raven_."

----

**Author's Comments: **

This is a deviantArt writer's music meme and I decided to post it on here. I'm planning on doing another one soon for RaexBB. And then I might do some other ones for other fandoms (ex. Elemental Gelade, 9, etc.). So yeah. Please review and tell me how you like it!!!!! If you don't review then I will be sad and when I'm sad Ember will hit me because she hates sad people and we'll both get into a huge fight and get kicked out of school and then we'll be stuck at home, lock in our rooms, and we won't be allowed to eat the muffins in our kitchens and they'll be abandoned and go stale! Do you want the muffins to go stale? Please! Think of the helpless muffins!!!!

Me: Hey! Ember! Wanna do the disclaimer again?

Ember: Nah. Maybe later. I'm playing with string.

5 hours later. . .

Me: *impatient* Can you do it now?

Ember: Fine! She does not own Teen Titans and/or Warner Bros! And she doesn't own this string either!

Me: Actually, I do. And that string is attached to a dynamite.

Ember: Well, it's not your dynamite anymore!

Me: Fine. You can have it.

Michael: Penis!


End file.
